Future Edd
Edd's future self is the sole antagonist in the Eddsworld video WTFuture. He is the future self of Edd, the main character in Eddsworld and hates his future where cola has been outlawed as a drug. This motivates him to travel to the past to kill his past self. He was voiced by the late Edd Gould. Appearance Edd's Future self looks similar to Edd's present self, with brown hair and a green hoodie. However, he has a beard and wears a dark trench coat. Personality Edd's future self appears to be more violent than his past self, as he doesn't care if he kills himself, some of his friends or someone else. He is also shown to be suicidal, because although he could travel to the past to buy a Cola, he decides to kill his past self instead. Biography When Cola is outlawed as a drug in the future, Future Edd who loves this drink, decides to travel to the past to kill his past self to spare himself from such a bad future. When he arrives, he finds Edd, Tom and Matt hanging around on the streets. Edd notices and tells his friends about him, but Future Edd disappears when a bus passes by. When Matt mentions he looks like Edd with a beard, Future Edd suddenly appears behind them. He introduces himself and explains them the reason of his journey. At the end, he pulls out a gun and points it at Edd. When Edd says the gun "doesn't look very futuristic", it transforms into a laser gun. Future Edd starts chasing the gang on the streets while shooting at them, but he only hits some random people. The gang then rushes into their house and closes the door on him. They grab whatever they need (Tom takes his bass (Susan), Edd his lucky can of Coca-Cola on a chain, and Matt a picture of himself. They then initiate Operation Mega Escape 4. Meanwhile Future Edd tries to open the door by telling voice commands when suddenly the garage door opens and the gang goes out, riding tiny go-carts wearing 3-D glasses. They simply ride away while Future Edd stares at them with amazement. The gang hides in a diner where Hellucard outside of the building says "Ey, Hed!" as they walk in. After they order some meal, Future Edd comes to the diner. When Hellucard says "Ey, Hed!" to him, Future Edd simply throws him through the door and enters the diner. He tells the gang that as Edd's future self he is able to know where they are hiding. Tom asks how would they know he's really Edd and Future Edd reveals that he has Edd's lucky can from earlier. He then tries to kill Edd again. Edd tells him that this would cause a grandfather paradox, but Future Edd claims that only happens in the movies. To save himself, Edd opens a alienated of Coke, spraying it all over Future Edd and knocking him back. The gang escapes and Future Edd travels through time to get reinforcements. He accidentally ends up in an events in another Eddsworld animation, Zombeh Attack, where a Zombeh bites off Matt's arm. An injured Matt begs Edd's future self for help, but he refuses because of paradoxes. Meanwhile, a future Tom (with futuristic glasses) and Matt (with a metal chin and eye) arrive to the present to stop Edd's future self before he messes anything in the future when suddenly Matt's future self loses his metal chin and eye, much to their anger. They hope Edd and his friends are smart enough to hide somewhere, only to see them hanging out in front of showcases. Edd's future self then returns with his "Army of Mes" that contains Eddins from the Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from the Roman Empire, and Ed'g from the Stone Age. Edd's future self orders the Edds to attack, but they run away due to having future shock. Matt and Tom's future selves then show up to stop Edd's future self, but Edd hits him with Susan, making both Toms scream in horror. Tom's future self fires a laser at Edd's future self who ducks, and Edd reflects the laser with Matt's picture, which destroys a streetlight, falling on Matt's future self and both Toms, leaving their time machine between both Edds. Both Edds dash to get it and crash into each other, putting it in Matt's hands. Edd tells Matt to use it to save them and Matt presses the button. However, he changes the past so radically that he is now a creator, author, founder and king of everything in history. Trivia *In an extra scene in WTFuture, Edd's future self talks about the Naked Austrian guys saying clothes can't go back in time because they are not made of biological matter. This is a reference to Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines where the Terminator traveled back in time with no clothes on and was acted by Arnold Schwarzenegger, who is an Austrian-American. Navigation Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Twin/Clone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Anarchist Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Rogues Category:Stalkers Category:Tragic Category:Inconclusive Category:Cleanup Category:Articles under construction Category:Outdated Articles Category:Suicidal